The present invention relates to a method of and to an apparatus for the processing of PSE meat.
Pale, soft and exudative (PSE) meat is frequently encountered in the processing of bodies of meat such as hams utilizing massaging equipment. This kind of meat often arises because of the denaturing effect of lactic acid and poses a particular problem in fresh killed meat where it is in stark contrast to the much firmer darker colored portions.
It has become a widespread practice to treat bodies of meat by contacting the meat with a marinade, brine or, more generally, a treatment solution and then massaging the treating solution into the bodies of meat in a drum which can be provided with paddles to distribute the treating solution in the meat.
In particular, a body of meat which may contain meat of normal texture and firmness can also include portions which are classified as PSE and will not pick up or effectively distribute such treating solutions or react to the massaging action in a positive manner. The result may be a nonuniform distribution of the solution in the meat and portions of the body of meat which remain of pale color because of the lack of hemoglobin, which are exudative and soft and which give the appearance and feel of denatured or spoiled meat.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved method of and apparatus for the treatment of PSE meat.
I have discovered that PSE meat can be effectively treated with the result that such meat has a more normal and appetizing appearance, can take up a treating liquid such as a pickle, inject or marinade in a manner equivalent to that of normal needs and will blend in appearance with normal muscle tissue of bodies of meat such as a ham, if the massaging action in a paddle type massager is supplemental by an agitation or repetitive impact treatment imparted to the meat by projections on the massaging paddles. The preferred mode of applying the treating liquid to the body of meat is by injection. In some cases the massaging is effected before injection of the liquid into the meat or both before and after injection.
More particularly, I have found that when at least on the lifting side of such paddles in a paddle type massager, bars or like projections are provided, the PSE portions of a body of meat can be treated with the liquid to be massaged into the meat in a highly effective manner. The impacts provided by the PSE bars serve also to tenderize the firmer portions and promote mixing between the PSE and firmer portions.
For example, in the case of hams which have normal muscle tissue which is relatively firm as well as PSE portions, the bars or formations provided on the paddles are seen, during the massaging action, to impart to the body of meat an action which appears to distribute hemoglobin in the body of the meat more uniformly and to effectively treat both the normal muscle tissue and the PSE portions so that the texture throughout the body is substantially homogeneous and the treating liquid distributes homogeneously as well. Surprisingly, when the massaging action continues until the product is substantially dry, the portions which formerly were somewhat exudative, no longer tend to exude liquid. In fact, the portions formerly considered to be PSE are no longer recognizable as such in the treated body of meat. The invention is applicable to all meat which can be classified as PSE and any bodies of meat which can be treated in a paddle massager. The massaging can be carried with the meat being chilled or preferably warmed to a temperature of 45xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C. for the massaging and then chilled.
According to a feature of the invention the bars are provided only on one side of each paddle and the shaft of the massager is driven in one direction to treat the PSE containing body of meat with the impacts produced by the PSE bars. The shaft is then rotated in the opposite sense to finish the massaging treatment using only the smooth sides of the paddles.
The meats treated, the solutions used and the operating conditions may correspond to those in copending application Ser. No. 09/808,398 which is hereby incorporated by reference (see also U.S. Pats. Nos. 5,564,332, 5,405,630 and 5,972,398).